Some electric machines can play important roles in vehicle operation. For example, some vehicles can include a starter, which can, upon a user closing an ignition switch, lead to cranking of engine components of the vehicle. Drive train systems capable of frequent start and stop conditions are a further requirement in modern vehicles. Frequent start-stop conditions require the starter to operate at high efficiency both at cold engine crank and warm engine crank environments. The demands of frequent start-stop conditions require various components and systems that function more rapidly and more efficiently to increase reliability, reduce energy consumption and enhance the driving experience. Some starters can include a one or more sensor assemblies for detection of various functional components of the start motor, and a control system capable of directing various functional components of the starter system to enable reliable, synchronous engagement. Some starter motors can include a field assembly that can produce a magnetic field to rotate some starter motor components. Some starter motors can include one or more field assemblies that can produce a magnetic field to translate some starter motor components.